Wild Roses
by Illusions
Summary: dedicated to my friend "Lita Briefs"... um... read the story, I'm terrible at reviews. All I can say is that, it's short and kawaii... and it's about Princess Jupiter. :)


"Ah… the great princesses died long ago." The woman wiped her eyes. "I was the only one who knew their real identities… they died during the Great Battle."  
"Grandmother, is that true? Reaaally?"  
"Yes, sweetie. It is. Now you hurry off to bed."  
"But Graaaanny! Can I PLEASE hear the rest of the story?" The little girl whined, and tugged at her grandmother's calico skirt. The old woman smiled.   
"Oh, alright. Which legendary princess do you want to hear about?"  
"JUPITER!!!!!!" The child squealed and clapped her hands together.   
"Ah… yes, the great and radiant Princess Lita." The grandmother smiled and patted Rose's hand. "She was a beautiful mischevious girl…"  
  
**0**  
  
"Hehee!!! You can't catch me!!! You never will!"  
"I will too!"  
"Will not!"  
"Will to- OOF! ." Serena fell down and tears ran down her cheeks. Lita rolled her eyes.   
"Serena, let me help."   
"NO! I will do it myself!" Serena pouted and stood up, shakily. Then she smiled wickedly and grabbed Lita's arm.  
"Gotcha."   
  
*~*~*   
The grandmother laughed, and rocked the little girl on her lap. "She used to dance and dance and dance! What a delightful child! Her emerald eyes twinkled, and she was the comedian of all of the Princesses. She could make anyone laugh, even the great Queen Serenity. She was very beautiful too. The Princess had sparkly green eyes, and very soft hazelnut hair. By the time she was fifteen, many of the boys tried to court her. Lita was very powerful- and incredibly gentle and graceful. She was a ballerina on the ice, and she made the best food you could imagine! She was the perfect housewife…"  
*--*--*  
"Princess?"   
"Yes?" Lita sat on the balcony, calmly stitching her new pillow cover. She looked up, her strawberry-brown hair cascading down her back. Her emerald eyes softened.   
"P-princess Lita, a - a man wants to see you." The servant stammered. Lita gave a polite giggle.   
"Of course!" She gave the servant a warm smile. "Send him in!"  
"Oh, your beautiful gracious… exquisite-" A man bowed in front of her. Lita sighed slightly.   
"Lita, please."  
"Oh. Um… Lita- I…. I…. These are for you." The young boy blushed and handed over a bunch of light-pink roses. Lita's face lit up, and she smiled gratefully.   
"Thank you!" She stood up gracefully, her gown sweeping the ground, and proceeded to putting the roses in a stainglass vase. As she turned around, the boy was gone. A soft smile played across her face, and she laughed.   
"Boys…" She giggled, remembering the boy's red face. She walked out of her room, walking on to the balcony, looking wistfully at the beauty around her; the huge forests, and the many rose gardens.   
  
"Juliet looks a bit lonely, maybe Romeo can cheer her up?" A handsome man on the ground in front of her winked and did a quick bow.   
"Maybe." Lita winked and walked back into the room. In a minute she was caught up in two strong arms, and a husky soft voice entered in her ear.   
"Don't taunt me, beautiful." The man took out a red rose, and ran it down over her eyelids, her nose, and her soft pink lips. "God you are gorgeous!"  
"Mm? Say it again, lover."  
"You are so goddamn beautiful."  
"Again."  
"You are the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on."  
"Hey!" Lita pushed him gently off her. "You've laid eyes on other women? I won't allow for that!" She giggled. "If you do…"   
"If I do… then what, gorgeous?" The man smiled up to her and Lita blushed.  
"If you do… I'll lock you up with me in this room forever!!" Then Lita gasped, realizing what she had just said.   
"Mm….. sounds good to me." Lita's lover wrapped her in his arms again, and kissed her hair, her eyes, her nose… (ok, you get the picture). "Do you want me to look at other women, beautiful?"  
"More than everything in the world." Lita's cheeks grew slightly pink.  
"You look beautiful when you blush, love."  
"And when I don't?" Lita teased.  
"When you don't… you're still the most gorgeous women on Jupiter- or the whole universe for that matter." He tickled her, and Lita laughed, tears streaming down her ivory cheeks. "Eeks!!!! Stop!!! Stop!!!! Pleeeeeeaaase!!!"   
"Never!" The man laughed and tickled her even harder than before.   
"Stop!!!" Lita gasped and pulled herself away from his arms. She ran out of the door, only to be caught in a cloud of musky aftershave and pulled back in.   
"You can't leave me… I'll never let you go…" He winked  
"I don't want you to." Lita giggled and snuggled into his comforting hug.  
"Love ya."  
"Love you too." Lita closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.  
  
*~*~*  
"Granny, did they live happily ever after?" The young girl lay in her grandmother's arms, looking up at her, her eyes drooping slowly.  
"Yes. For a very very long time…" The Grandmother smiled, and looked down at the child; who was sleeping peacefully, a soft smile on her lips.  
  
  
~~**~~  
Ok, ok!!! It was WAYY too short!! I know! I dedicate this to my friend Lita Briefs (please read and review her stories!!) and I hope she reads this. O_o This is just my first kawaii fic though, so be nice please. ^_^   



End file.
